


Errands For The Church

by Skyeec2



Series: The World of a Crow [16]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, bloodborne au, unnamed character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Cloud returns to the Church after an unnecessary assignment.





	Errands For The Church

**Author's Note:**

> Only two more things before I'm finished!   
> Edited by @corrupted-spirit over on Tumblr.

The corridor of the hunter’s building was silent around Cloud, he had just returned from retrieving some artefacts stolen from the Vicars of the Church by a group of traitorous hunters. It had been a difficult job; there had been three hunters to contend with and their different fighting styles made the job one he didn’t want to repeat.

He had been able to separate the three though, leading one away until he could dispose of him without his companion’s noticing. The other two proved to be simpler still to isolate, splitting apart without any cause on his part to search for their lost companion.

While together they might have proved somewhat difficult, apart they were easy-pickings.

He found the stolen artefacts amongst their belongings and found himself despaired by them; the ‘artefacts’ were things of little importance, easily replaceable by the Church. It seemed that they had merely wanted an excuse to have these three eliminated.

There was nothing he could do about it though, not if he wanted to remain alive. So, he put the incident behind him and returned to Yharnam, carrying the ‘artefacts’ with him to return them as he had been ordered.

The Vicars had been more interested in the death of the traitors that the retrieval of the ‘artefacts’, as he expected, and had quickly ushered him out of the room, there was apparently something important occurring today that they needed to prepare for. They had no more use for his services so they sent him away, he would need to speak to someone else in order to get his payment.

He had set out to find the person he had been referred to and found himself directed towards an office close to the entrance of the large building. He had finished arranging his payment when he felt someone come up behind him.

He had turned slowly, one hand gripping the hilt of his blade, to see who had approached him but he relaxed when he saw the red-leather coat favoured by his lover. Genesis was standing before him, looking down at him with a bemused expression, he had most likely noticed the change in his posture upon realising that it was him.

“Cloud,” Genesis greeted with a nod accompanied by a slight smile, “How lovely to see you here.”

Cloud blinked up at him for a moment, responding thoughtlessly. “You as well,” he then noticed the two standing behind the taller man, “are you here for any particular reason?”

“They’re going to give Angeal permission to train Fair with weapons,” Genesis answered with a sigh. His next words were accompanied by an eye-roll, “Fair hasn’t shut up about it for since the decision was made.”

Cloud flicked his gaze back to the two behind Genesis, noting that Fair did indeed appear to be overly excited about something. The young teen was bouncing on the spot and talking rapidly to Angeal, who had an indulgent smile on his face as he listened.

Of course, the teen was excited, he was following his dreams by joining the organisation created by the Church to protect the people of Yharnam. He had no idea what the Church was under the surface; the teen would most likely remain ignorant of the workings of the Church for years to come.

Genesis had only realized the truth of the Church when they ordered him to set Old Yharnam ablaze instead of admitting to the fact that they had lost the whole area to the scourge. Cloud wasn’t sure if Angeal was aware of the Church’s other face or if the hunter remained wilfully ignorant to their cruel actions.

Cloud couldn’t fault the man if that was the case, he and the other crows had been sent after far too many hunters who lost themselves after learning of the Church’s most horrid actions.

The weeks immediately after Old Yharnam burned had been especially busy for them.

Genesis was watching him, waiting for a response of some kind. “He must be thrilled,” Cloud’s soft words gained a smile from the man in front of him.

“Thrilled?” Genesis’ tone was exasperated as he spoke, “he hasn’t shut up about it since the decision was made.” There was a scowl on Genesis’ face, Fair’s excitement must have annoyed him.

“The excitement will wear off once he starts training with it.” Cloud said, amusement colouring his tone.

Genesis groaned, rolling his shoulders, “Oh, he’s going to be insufferable.” He leaned closer to Cloud, speaking in a conspiratorial tone, “I’ll just have to start making myself scarce.”

Cloud couldn’t stop the snort that freed itself from his throat, Genesis’ features softened at the sound. “Good luck with your endeavours,” Cloud said, laughter evident in his words. “I’ll see you tonight?” He questioned, wanting to know whether to expect Genesis or not.

Genesis pressed closer still, until he occupied Cloud’s space, leaning down to quickly press his mouth to Cloud’s. “You’ve been gone all week, darling,” Genesis spoke against his mouth, uncaring of who was watching them, “I’ll be around as soon as possible.”

Cloud made a soft sound of acknowledgement, pulling away from Genesis after a last fleeting kiss. “I’ll see you later, then.” He moved away from Genesis, shooting a sharp nod at Angeal before turning away to leave the building.

He was tired from his job, he wanted to return home and wash up, perhaps rest a bit before Genesis arrived. He didn’t care to linger and bask in Fair’s excitement, not so soon after returning from a job.

He left the building without further incident, moving through the street towards home at a sedate pace. He should inform the others about his job soon, if there was an unexplainable increase in such jobs then they might have some issues.

Crows had abandoned places for less.


End file.
